


What I Love About You

by NCISVILLE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, What Clara and The Doctor love about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should have known better than to think she could have one moment of peace. To be able to enjoy one song as she cleaned up her flat. She should have known better than to allow herself to let loose and dance, using the broom as a microphone. But hindsight is always 20/20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I dunno if your still doing the whouffaldi prompt thingy but if you are could you possibly write about what the doctor love about Clara and what Clara loves about the doctor pretty please 

                                                       **What I Love About You**

 

She should have known better than to think she could have one moment of peace. To be able to enjoy one song as she cleaned up her flat. She should have known better than to allow herself to let loose and dance, using the broom as a microphone. But hindsight is always 20/20.

 

                                                    XxxxXXxxxXxxxXXxxxX

 

It was Thursday afternoon and that meant it was date night. The Doctor said he’d be the one to cook dinner for her in her flat and that he’d be there promptly at seven. So in order to prepare Clara was busy doing some housework with her iPod blasting in her ears. She was playing her ‘Chores’ playlist which of course consisted of nothing but upbeat happy music that made her want to dance. It was filled with mainly UK bands minus one song that she’d heard in a music and really liked. The Romantics’ song ‘What I Like About You’. She was busy sweeping up the kitchen when it began to play and the beat was instantly contagious. At first she was just tapping her foot a little but once the first verse began she let loose completely and began to dance around the kitchen, using the broom as both a microphone and guitar as she belted out the lyrics without a care in the world. 

“What I like about you, You hold me tight, Tell me I'm the only one, Wanna come over tonight, yeah! Keep on whispering in my ear, Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'Cause it's true, That's what I like about you!” She spun around and continued to rock out completely forgetting about her task she was supposed to be fulfilling and continued singing just as loud for the second verse. “What I like about you, You really know how to dance, When you go up, down, jump around, Think about true romance, yeah! Keep on whispering in my ear, Tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'Cause it's true, That's what I like about you, That's what I like about you, That's what I like about you, Wow!” She was walking backwards playing her heart out at the guitar when she bumped into something solid. She yelped and jumped forwards ripping the headphones from her ears. 

There was deep laughter from behind her and she didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. It was the Doctor…four hours early. 

“I didn’t know coming early to surprise you would result in a surprise concert for me.” His voice was so smug and the grin on his face just added to his amused posture. 

“You’re not supposed to be here for another four hours! I thought I would be alone to enjoy my music.” She screeched out, her heart still pounding. 

“So Clara Oswald, what do you like about me?” He asked, his eyes telling her that he was making fun of her. Clara glared and picked the broom back up. 

“What are you going to do with that? Sweep me off my feet?” 

The arrogance dripping from his tone was enough to make Clara surge forward and start smacking him with the broom. “Get out of here! Go!” She barked enjoying chasing him away and off to his Tardis. He of course was only laughing at her as she hit him but he ran off into the Tardis and she watched as it dematerialized, the sound of his laughter carrying out of the impenetrable doors. “Stupid Time Lord.” She grumbled, glaring at the place he had been a moment ago.

 

                                                  XxxxXXxxxXxxxXXxxxX

 

They were laying in bed cuddling when he asked her again. “Clara, what do you like about me?” This time however his tone wasn’t mocking or teasing her, he sounded genuinely curious and a bit perplexed. 

“I don’t like you Doctor…” She said with a roll of her eyes, but with a much softer tone she added, “I love you.” 

“Okay, so what do you love about me then?” 

“I love everything about you, I just love you.” She said with a shrug, still holding onto him as he wrapped her in his arms. 

“Yeah but why? What specifically do you love about me?” There was a burning need to know inside of him, a hunger for answers to a riddle he could never solve. She looked up at him and met his eyes. They looked sad, like he genuinely didn’t know why or how she could love him. She moved a hand to his face and caressed it before moving it through his hair and back down onto his face. 

“I love the way that you look at me when you think I’m not looking. I love hearing you excitedly chatter on about some planet or species you’re excited to show me. I love the way you say my name with that accent of yours. I love your eyes and how much younger they look whenever you’re looking at me. I love the way you hold me in your arms like you never want to let me go. I love your ridiculous fashion sense and how you’ve made me the center of your world. I love how you make me feel when you kiss me. I get butterflies inside and while I know you’ve had others who have meant the world to you, I know that you’d go much further to save me than you would any of the others. I love how when you kiss me I can feel that. I love how you see me as your equal and how you’ve continued to love me even when I couldn’t see you. I just love you Doctor; I love all of you. All your flaws and your imperfections. I love you and being with you.” She watched as the doubt and sadness left his eyes and was replaced by love and adoration. She pushed herself up just enough to be able to kiss him for a long moment. “What do you love about me Doctor?” She asked settling back down on his chest and turning so she could look at him. 

“I love your big brown eyes and the way they inflate when you’re surprised to see me. I love the way you throw your arms around me and hug me when I can’t admit that’s all I need is your comforting touch. I love your cleverness and your compassion for others. I love your thoughts about how attractive you think I am when I’m caught looking at you but you pretend not to notice. I love how you are so comfortable dancing and singing around your flat and how carefree you are. I love that you are able to ground me and that you are the only one capable of putting me in my place and reminding me there’s another way to solve problems. I love how when you kiss me my hearts flutter. I love how you go out of your way to help out others. I love how patient you are with me when I know I’m not the easiest man to be with. I love how you shower me with affection and how you make me feel whole when I’m with you. I love every atom of you Clara Oswald, and I always will.”

The Doctor leaned his head down and captured her lips with his.  It was a slow passionate burn that wasn’t just leading to sex, but one of those nights where they made love and took the time lavishing the other with adoration. It was one of the nights where they cherished the intimacy between them. That was another thing they both loved about the other. The intimacy of knowing the other completely in mind, heart, body, soul, and spirit, and that was something that would never change.

 

                                                    **XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX**


End file.
